nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A Uchiha home coming 7/18/13
'Participants' Hideki Uchiha, Keimei Uchiha, Zai Takahashiryu, Hayate Fuma 'Rolling out the red carpet:' HidekiUchiha: *Hideki makes his way down the path near the Amegakure border, His one ice blue eye darting back and forth over the area keeping an eye on where his partner was as well as keeping alert for any of the so called Amegakure shinobi. Hideki had a great distaste for this land, the head band he wore that marked that he had once been a part of this village some time ago had a rather large scratch through the symbol of which was that of four lines that symbolized the rain His other eye which had been taken a little ways back would still be covered by a white bandage. He made his way off the path towards the left side making his way into the slightly wooded area along the path. His long coat open styled with red, black and white decorated with the Uchiha symbol slightly brushed up against the branches of one of the trees as his zigzagged in and out of them very quietly. His long black pants a bit baggy helped him blend in slightly. His shoes were just as dark with each foot step he took he did so without any noise. Hideki made his way closer towards the bridge and towards the hill he darted with lightning quick speed down the hill, if anyone would have seen him do so he mostly likely look like blur. After reaching below the bridge he first adjusted his second band which from the dash to the underneath of the bridge turned to the side a slight bit, this one’s sliver metal gleamed slightly baring the Uchiha symbol. He took his right hand an brushed his medium length black hair out of his face a bit his black as night finger nails blended in with his hair. He stood there quietly waiting for his partner to catch up hoping his presence was still undetected.* KeimeiUchiha: ~as swift as the breeze, she appeared not to far behind him. She crouched herself down beside his legs looking onward, she then looked up to him with a grin, her crimson eyes emitting a now darkened hue. As she turned her attention back to the direction to in which her partner was facing, she couldn’t help but to feel a surge course threw her veins as the phoenix inside her began to stir like a restless demon of her inner self shifted to the surface. Another breeze came up from behind her, the gust seeming as to have followed her blew her ebony, signature Uchiha hair to one side.~ ZaiTakahashiryu: -Zai had been chatting when he heard something brushing out in the woods his ears had perked up as sound of branches that had been moved slightly in the woods.Zai turned his attention to the shinobi that stood before him there was a man and female they both filled the air with distaste of bitterness as the male shinobi's head band had a slash mark on the ame though Zai had never known any uchiha in the amegakure.However, this was not the time to ponder the signifcance of the shinobi's headband as the female shinobi had crimson eyes with a darkend hue.Zai took all the factors on how both shinobi were dressed and how each had their own demeanor as the make shinobi was more brash of the two since being the first to arrive yet not knowing i had sense both chakra signatures.The male tried not making a sound but he couldnt hide his chakra from my senses.Zai knew about those two as they had come here before trying to make trouble in the amegakure and Zai was sure that he didnt not wish damage in to the bridge. It would take a great deal of Zai's patience to put up with both shinobi.Thousands of scenarios flooded Zai's mind as both had come at a convient time as Kagato wasnt here. Therefore,Zai posed a question to both of them:"Hey shinobi,oi! -he laughed psychoticly as his genius mind was messing with his emotions- If you two are missing-nin why dont you stay missing? -Zai laughed with a passion as he bended over backwards and then continued saying- You sure do have a knack for showing at funniest times. I just find them so hysterical..I really do -he continues to laugh trying to test their resolve - I am sorry we didnt just roll the red carpet out for you i apologize -he snickers- I know you "were trying to be sneaky and all cool".However, You cant hide your chakra from me especially since you have to use chakra inorder to hide yourself.All I had to do was breathe out abit and chakra can be sensed like breathe in the cold it is a simple chunin trick i learned being a frost snowmang -he laughs psychoticly more as his genius was filling his mind to the point where he was thinking about the next 50 steps ahead of them.He had has fun laughing and waited for them to respond- . HayateFuma: Hayate had been in the same conversation, and knew that when Zai turned his attention, it was usually not a good sign, as he had never met one who could be so focused. Following him, there was no mistake of the two they found before them being Uchiha. The last time they had apparently shown themselves, Hayate had been absent, on one of his meditative trips into the mountains for solitude from the village. Fuma were always treated differently, and so was the norm. Still, it was never too pleasant. He had also heard that it was Kagato and Zai they wanted, and with the formers absence, things looked as if he would have to do for the meantime. Pushing his forehead protector down over his ruined left eye, he grasped the hilt of one of his twin Bloodrose tanto with his right hand. Trouble did seem to present itself at the most awkward of times indeed. Zai psychotic laughter pierced through the air as Hayate shuddered slightly; it always did make him feel uneasy whenever he heard it. Although when he made mention of the red carpet Hayate found himself smirking beneath his mask. Two Uchiha missing-nin....this could prove to be entertaining at the least. But there was no mistaking Zai's intellect. He was a genius after all and Hayate knew behind his surface insanity, his mind was comprehending possibilities and making plans faster than anyone he knew. "I agree. Using chakra to hide yourself? And here I was thinking we left the academy behind a long time ago. Seems I was wrong in some cases." But Zai did speak the truth. It was convinient of them to show up now of all times. Had they been tipped off perhaps? Or was it just a bad turn of fate? Either way, the cards had been dealt, and the two missing-nin stood before them. And Hayate doubted there would be any time for talk or negotiation. HidekiUchiha: Well then… * Hideki snickers as bit his lips curling into a smile filled with malice and hatred for all who inhabited this land. His optical organ begins to shift from the normal Ice blue color to a crimson red, three black tomoe can be momentarily seen before they begin to swirl like a whirl pool in his eye, shifting into a garbled, misshaped star like pattern wrote out in black making the crimson red of his eye burst to the forefront, with this he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Hideki pays no mind to Zai’s outburst seemingly trying to get under their sin all this speak of charka and concealing which he hadn’t used it to even try that. He pauses for a moment before parting his lips once more well I know for a fact that you will not be able to sense or see anything through this. * Hideki begins to raise the water of the river kneading his own charka into it about fifteen percent of it ,from the water a thick mist began to rise steadily engulfing the entire bridge from underneath to the very roof tops of it taking the this area transforming it into a pearly-white realm of mist. The Mist was so thick that not even if you waved you hand in front of your face would you being able to see your hand. One could say that you could cut it with a blade. This was one technique that Hideki was very proud of the hiding in mist technique, not only did it flood the area with his own chakra nature making it impossible for any sensory ninja other than someone with a Byakugan but to see through it, due to the mist being created with his chakra even if any of them had a Sharingan or Rinnegan all they would see is the mist colored in. Red from Hideki’s on chakra effectively concealing his whereabouts. Hideki let out a small yet bellowing laugh.* Well now I think you will have a bit of a harder time now don’t you agree? * Heidki then started to climb the one post of the bridge where he had been standing right next to feeling his way to the top till he reached the roof tops pulling his self-up ever so carefully still staying with in the layer of mist using it to conceal where he was.* KeimeiUchiha: ~ Bringing a hand to her mouth, she chuckled in amusement at their attempt to intimidate and "figure out" their actual intentions and technique~ You think you are the only one able to sense the presence of another?..~her usual calm tone of voice seemed nonexistent anymore, but more of a darker sinister tone of voice emitted from her parted lips before turning into an echo as she herself was concealed by the newly forming mist. Her single black pupil that remained in the middle of her eye, began to pout and split apart into one, then two, then to three tomoe. The now three now individual pupils, excluding the original, spun before taking a triangular formation around the center one. That is why I enjoy coming to this place, the adoring fans, and the loudmouth mongrels that make up this place, and just because i do enjoy a stroll from time to time. ~Although she could not see herself nor the others, she silently closed her eyes as a breeze shifting threw the trees as each one began to lightly rustle before dyeing down. May it be known that the wind would not cancel out her own teammates mist due to its density, and the wind not being full forced, It was just enough for her to may take the area and get a sensory idea of the surrounding changes if there shall be any~ You sure think you got us all figured out "Frosty The Snowman", but how well do you truly know one of the mist, and an untamable phoenix? Let’s see how well you can find us in a game of hide and seek..~Her voice seemed to echo in many directions, the tone getting more and more sinister as time progressed~ ZaiTakahashiryu: -he laughs as his excitement grew for he knew how cocky both of them are and would only just lightly satiate his appetite for a good conversation now that a thick mist had filled the area this made Zai very happy as his genius had saw it coming for he knew that the male shinobi would use simple jutsu to hide his wereabouts.Zai was prepared as he had always planned eahc move he had now was the exact time he could let loose as Kagato wasnt here to play with them as Zai could have fun as much as he wanted to. Zai laughed psychoticly and said to himself "This is so very intriguing He doesnt know much about me does he using mist technique to hide himself does he not know i am an expert in kenjutsu and if anyone knows kenjutsu he can use one very specific technique in the mist that it will become my terrain." -he chuckles and smiles then began to plan the action in motion that would this quickly and silently once and for all then Zai created a water clone and had him appear behind Hideki on the tori on the right side of the bridge and Zai used the jutsu demon ice mirrors as this was his trap for them but with one exception the top mirror would stay open inorder for the trap to take place. The water clone Zai used the jutsu Silent killing as the mist played right into the original Zai's technique as Hideki and Keimei would never see it coming for the technique was too fast and the target would be dead before they know it therefore Zai had his ice clone draw the Ice Fang sword and silently in the silent killing technique came behind Hideki with his sword ready to cut his throat if the blade had made its cut Hideki would be dead before he knew it.Since knew where Hideki was because the shinobi had failed to climb the tori of the bridge silently so the sound had reached Zai's ears slightly even if it was climbed tactically by Hideki.The shinobi would have made vibrations with each footstep giving his positon away not even the mangekyo could not save him as it was of no use in the mist.Zai made his move and showed them Hideki how much of a snow man he was.Zai's mind had played out what would happened next if his water clone had failed in the technique and Zai was ready below the tori waiting for something to happen if Hideki should try to strike back- HayateFuma: If there was one thing Hayate hated, it was Dojutsu. Not so much Dojutsu, but Dojutsu users. Every single one of them seemed to be convinced of their superiority. And yes, it was of course an advantage, no one could argue against that. But it did not render you invincible. As the mist came down and the Uchicha pair shrouded themself within its clutches, Hayate muttered to himself. While more than capable, he was certainly no expert in Genjutsu. He could try and detect his opponents' presence through sound he supposed. After all, a ninja cannot rely soley on his eyes, especially in the face of Genjutsu. For years, Hayate's father had ensured that his children were trained blindfolded, as to not take their vision for granted. And when Hayate had been blinded in his left eye, that had become even more relevant. His visual perception had of course become one sided, and he was forced to rely on his other senses to hold up the foundations. As the woman sank into the mist with her evil laugh, Hayate clutched his blade again; now frowning behind the cloth he wore over the bottom half of his face. Zai was still laughing, a sign that he was not worried. He may even be excited of the prospect of facing two missing-nin using such a technique. But if he seemed together, then things would probably not become too bad. As Zai created his water clone, Hayate stayed back, lurking in case a frontal attack should present itself. While he had no problem using Ninjutsu, he much preferred hand to hand fighting, and his use of Kenjutsu. In the likelihood something should happen, and then he would act. But for now, Zai seemed to have things under control. Biting his thumb, the blood dripped down as he made a quick flurry of seals and summoned Jin, his hunting hawk who he used for scouting purposes, sharing a connection with the bird, seeing through his eyes. He sent Jin off the patrol above the mist, and when the time came, scope out the locations. There was no sign of the pair yet, but Hayate kept his sword hand steady. Missing-nin rarely played by the rules. A surprise attack could happen at any moment. After all, diversity was the game of the Ninja, and surprise was their most valuable ally. Although if what Zai was trying failed, Hayate had little worry. He knew the cogs in Zai's mind were processing schemes at a speed he could never hope to match. The man was a walking bank of knowledge, his mind never resting. At least they had that on their side. Although he did worry slightly that since Kagato was not in attendance, Zai could become a little too wild. But that was nothing to worry about now. For the time being, it was all about the game of life and death. [ Hayate, Zai exit] HidekiUchiha: *Hideki laughs a bit as his Mangekyo Sharingan picks up on the water clone as it a pears he quickly makes a few hand signs Ram then in less than a split second Boar followed by Ox with lightning like speed formed Dog then finally Snake as the water clones sword came a crossed what seemed to be his neck a log would a pear in Hideki’s place falling to the bridge quickly with a thud. Hideki then slips behind the clone as he takes out a Shuriken from underneath his sleeve slipping it into his hand right hand. He feels the cool metal of the shuriekn as he places it in-between his thumb and pointer finger. Hideki pulls back his arm and flicks his wrist sending the shuriekn through the air at break neck speed into the clone’s direction with in less than a tenth of a second before it would arrive to its intended target the clone. If this was successful it would hit the clone straight in the middle of the back making the clone disperse into what it was made out of water. Hideki begins making yet another hand sign this time only one this time which he quickly formed ram. A white misty cloud formed quickly around Hideki as he moved from where he was at with untraceable speed this technique was his body flicker, which he would end up next to his partner he takes hold of his partner by her shoulder as he does this he readies his next technique The space around the two becomes warped Hideki and his partner started to become intangible First starting around Hideki’s eyes then moves forward this was known as Kamui allowing him to freely manipulate the space–time continuum around him enabling him to be able to slip his self, other objects or even people between dimensions with ease, granted Hideki was skilled with this technique but he was only able to use it a few times in any battle. To the on lookers He would be seen to what looks like him teleporting his self and his partner away from where they were clearing the mirrors with ease and reappearing further down the path away from the bridge.* well know You see you underestimate us and you will lose. Well until next time frosty * Hidkei makes The ram hand sign again using his body flicker once more same cloud of misty white smoke appearing as he jets off further down the way. KeimeiUchiha: ~Feeling the shift in wind from in the skies, she picked up on a hovering presence. Her single, visible crimson eye narrowed as she tilted her head upwards. With her right hand, she quickly grabbed one of the eight kunai she wore around her upper right leg and with one swift motion, threw the projectile in the direction she sensed the shifted air current. The projectile went hurling towards the target traveling at about 50 feet per second, in attempt to either distract or hit the supposed "back up plan" in order to make their departure more easier. I hate being watched...~She snarled as the hateful words were released from her lush red tinted lips, them now shifting downward into a scowl. She felt her partners hand upon her shoulder, and with one final laugh and then a smile she began to disappear along with him~ Pity we couldn't play longer. ~her tone now shifted into more of a fiendish disposition, it slowly beginning to echo and fade off into the distance as more of her body was consumed. Reappearing a way's down the road from the bridge that linked Amegakure to the outside world, she let a sigh of disappointment deactivating her sharingan, the 3 tomoe shifted back into one single pupil in the middle of her crimson eye. She then look to her partner just as he vanished, then back to the bridge with a chuckle.~ Disappointment as usual. ~she said to herself before making the necessary hand seal: "RAM" as she herself disappeared, red and orange flower petals floated where she once stood before a nearby wind carried the remains away~ End Results: Just making a statement proved worth while.